Buddy MacCulloch
History (Submitted by Herald) Buddy MacCulloch: 2000 - 2014 Given the name "Beatrice MacCulloch" at birth, Buddy the child of Charlie and Isla MacCulloch. the MacCullochs own a moderately sized sheep ranch in northern Scotland, Buddy is their only child. As they grew up somewhat isolated from friends until their teenage years, it took Buddy a while to realize that there was something different about them. On the ranch, Buddy's parents didn't give them any sort of gender-specific treatment and so Buddy felt comfortable at home. Buddy MacCulloch: 2014 At Buddy's boarding school, as a fourteen-year-old, Buddy didn't do what all the other "good girls" at school were doing. They didn't want to wear the girls uniform and as their guy friends got older Buddy began to notice that their friends were treating them like a girl, flirting with Buddy and the like. After a while, Buddy felt the need to tell their friends that they didn't consider themself a girl, at least not all the time, and they were actually attracted to both girls and boys. The boarding school was a religious institution so many of its students and faculty were less progressive, Buddy's friends were no exception. Ostracized and harassed, Buddy began to have dangerous thoughts. Though Buddy's parents tried to support their child, there was only so much they could do from a distance. Buddy's parents told Buddy to endure this and focus on school, but Buddy didn't know how much longer they could manage. One night, Buddy had enough and decided to leave school and return home. After curfew, Buddy climbed out of their bedroom's window and scaled the wall at the school's perimeter. Several of Buddy's former friends were also out past curfew, engaging in underage drinking in a dark parking lot down the road from the school. When they saw Buddy leaving town, they drunkenly decided to shadow Buddy. A mile out of town, the drunk boys escalated their prank to abducting Buddy. Shoved into the trunk of a car, Buddy was hauled into remote woodlands. When the boys opened the trunk, Buddy kicked their foot into the nearest boy's groin, causing the others to erupt into drunken laughter and giving Buddy time to run and hide. When the boys began a search for Buddy, they also started shouting slurs into the night. The insults angered Buddy but the volume also brought the attention of a man in a nearby cabin. The man told the boys to leave his property, warning them it was dangerous for them to be there, but the boys decided to vent their misguided rage on him. Buddy stepped out of hiding to defend the man. A rock thrown at the man drew blood and the man's eyes turned red. He let out a fierce howl that sent the boys fleeing. Running to attend to the man's injury, Buddy paused at seeing the wound heal itself. Startled, Buddy let out a gasp. The man turned and bit the arm of Buddy in reflex. Realizing what he had done, the man reeled away, apologizing profusely as he ran off, disappearing into the woods. Wrapping their jacket over the bleeding bite, Buddy did their best to find their way back to town while ignoring the screams from the boys in the distance and the full moon looming overhead.Network Files: Buddy MacCulloch 1 Fenris: 2014 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Chief) This curious youngster approached me some time ago asking if I had ever explored the possibility of a cure for the werewolf condition. I was intrigued by the concept but I could not compromise my pre-existing research by taking such a venture. I encouraged them to find other means. I hear they got a job at Larry's side-business to use its cages. * (Submitted by Gremlin) Buddy is one I have yet to get a handle on. For one, I'm still trying to wrap my head around "gender-fluid" concept, but Buddy doesn't make a big fuss about others' use of pronouns. But the hair... Every time I get used to the hair being one color, they go and change it! Kids these days... Whoa... Uh oh... Am I becoming an old person? Threat Assessment Resources * Lycanthrope Physiology ** Immortality ** Regenerative Healing ** Supernatural Senses ** Werewolf Transformation *** Cursed Venom *** Enhanced Resiliency *** Enhanced Running Speed *** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Strength *** Magic Fangs and Claws * Amateur Investigator * Expert Survivalist Weaknesses * Forced Transformation during Emotional Outbursts * Forced Transformation during the Full Moon * Vulnerability to Silver * Goes Through a lot of Hair Dye and Clothes Trivia and Notes Trivia * They move in supernatural circles and know many witches, vampires, and other paranormal beings. They also know Velma Dinkley. Notes * Buddy MacCulloch is an original character commissioned by Earth27FanGirl. * Isla MacPherson is a history teacher from Gotham Academy. Links and References * Appearances of Buddy MacCulloch * Character Gallery: Buddy MacCulloch Category:Original Characters Category:Earth27FanGirl/Creator Category:The Fan Club Members Category:LGBT+ Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:Dannyzen Category:Immortality Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Lycanthropy Category:Investigation